Hannah Montana
See also: Hannah Montana (character) Hannah Montana (also referred to as Miley Cyrus, or Miley Stewart) is an American teen sitcom show from the evil mega-million dollar TV network Disney Channel originally broadcast from March 24, 2006-January 16, 2011. Hannah Montana is also the name of a stereotypical teenage girl during the day, who becomes a sexual pop star at night. She is actually named Miley Stewart in real life, but she hides her identity so that the little girly girls won't give a s--- about her. This TV show started the whole contamination of the Disney Channel itself, as well as the horrific death of former Disney star Mickey Mouse. This was also the total beginning of Disney Channel becoming a teenage wasteland. For most of the show's history and the character as well, the show did fairly well for a baby bit of time and turned straight down over time, probably because the show was considered too sexual for the 6 year old princess girls. TV Series Secret origin of Hannah Montana (1960's-2001) Hannah Montana's origin traces back to the 1960's, with the hippy beach films and classic television shows. This was also the start of teen pop culture. Another origin of the series' elements was the 1964 Disney film, Mary Poppins (also popular with hip teenagers). In 1992, formerly popular celebrity Britney Spears made a classic parody of the series on Disney Channel's former show Kids Incorporated. The episode was about Britney having sex with Mickey Mouse and kissing Mickey's chest frequently. Mickey Mouse got so pissed at Britney, that he got off the stage and cancelled production of the whole scene from the national television broadcast before it was aired on the network. Britney Spears apologized to Mickey Mouse in February 1993. In the mid 1990's, Disney began making plans for a full-length TV series of a sexual teen sensation on the Disney Channel. The original name was intended to be called "Lisa Lovebird", but the name of the show was changed to "Hannah Montana" in 1995. However, the writers at the Disney studios decided to cancel the idea for the series in March 1996, because many Disney employees opposed the plans and marking it as "inappropriate and full of naughty language". Luckily, The Walt Disney Company revived plans of a children's sex show in 2001 and made it more girl friendly. Development of Hannah Montana (2001-2006) After the plans for a sexy girly girl show on Disney Channel came out in 2001, the creators decided to change the original idea of a cartoon teenage girl to a live-action human girl named Miley Stewart. This was probably because they wanted to make her look more real of a sexy role model for the audience. The creators of the series wanted to make it sound more funny, so irrelevant jokes were then added to the series. In 2004, the script of the series was about "a young teen girl named Miley Stewart with a crazy father named Billy Ray Stewart who spoils her daughter so badly, and Miley becomes a famous pop star named Hannah Montana who sings crappy songs and has a terrible voice". The script was so popular to Disney that the series was eventually approved by national television. The Disney crew began official production and concepts for the series in the Spring of 2005, and Disney was soon ready to set up the series for Disney Channel by August. The show's episodes were filmed in November 2005. The Disney crew enjoyed the official video test preview, and Hannah Montana eventually premiered on the Disney Channel on March 24, 2006 for the first time. Original series (2006-2011) Hannah Montana originally premiered to the death wall of the formerly popular network Disney Channel in 2006. This show began with the controversial pilot episode "Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret?", on March 24, 2006. The pilot episode received positive reviews by most teenage girls with similar stereotypes as Hannah Montana, but was also opposed by some parents watching the show and considering it as "a modified sexual version of Lizzie McGuire", another former Disney series. The episode's title was named after an awesome 1960's hit song from The Beatles, "Do You Want to Know a Secret". The name was used probably because Miley kept her identity as Hannah Montana a secret from a crappy girl named Lilly (the other girl in the show). Hannah Montana was played by Miley Cyrus (herself). In later episodes of Season 1, the series looked more sexual to some parents, and more younger girly girls were exposed to the show. Hannah Montana was popular with preteen and teenage girls, and many young female oriented programs that supported the show. In 2007, the show became the most popular one on Disney Channel. Around 2008, Disney Channel's main shows at that time became similar to Hannah Montana's culture. By then, Disney Channel was no longer famous for its former legend Mickey Mouse. Hannah Montana soon reached criticism due to her poor influence on her retarded fans. However, the show was still popular and was popular until 2011. In April 2009, a feature film based on the series was released. In 2009, Disney Channel was completely changed forever mainly for the impact Hannah made on Mickey Mouse. Soon, some of her fans turned away from her for several reasons. In 2008, the Onion News Network mentioned her in a news report online, stating that Miley would be "drained dry of entertainment values by 2013". The fourth season was nicknamed "Hannah Montana Forever" by the stupid Disney Channel in 2010. It was also the final season of the show. The series was officially cancelled for good on January 16, 2011. Some of the girly girls were pleased of the show's death, but this still did not make Disney better. Unfortunately, the series went on reruns after the show's cancellation until 2014. Hannah Montana today (2011-present) Although the show was cancelled in 2011, Hannah's legacy still continues as Miley Cyrus is growing up and Disney Channel gets worse every year. Some of her elements are still used in today's Disney shows (Shake It Up, Jessie, Austin & Ally, Dog With a Blog, and so many other retarded shows). She is currently doing naughty things and making horrible songs like "Wrecking Ball". Mickey Mouse's special times may be over, but Mickey still plays on Disney Junior and he will never be forgotten. Critical reception The series Hannah Montana and also the title character have received negative reviews among many parents and older generation Disney fans around the United States and Canada. However, the show was approved by some retarded people, including many who accepted things that most modern kids today did. Most of the parents of the preteen and teenage girls watching the show thought of the show as "inappropriate and sexual for the girly girls". Another major concern was due to the death of Mickey Mouse's popularity years. Many older generations of Disney fans criticized the show's complete destruction of the Disney Channel, and the total decline of Disney's old shows. Controversy Primary criticism Hannah Montana has been a heavy source of both criticism and controversy for many television critics in America. Hannah Montana has been criticized for sexual relations with children. Additional criticism Cultural and opinionated criticism Starting around 2007, many retro Disney fans have criticized both The Disney Channel as well as the series for being too sexual or modern enough to destroy society. Many Disney viewers have also criticized the new format of the channel's programming as to calling it, "a sexual reference to Mary Poppins". Many older generations of the channel have also complained that nearly all recent Disney programming was about an average teenage girl going to school or becoming a celebrity. The show has also been controversial for its haywire in public shopping malls, and the increasing excitement of girls age (8-16) acting wild enough to cause a public meltdown during a performing concert. Around mid-2007, a recent survey of children's television estimated that the direction of programming is becoming unrelated to what has been during the 1980's and 1990's. Most retro-Disney fans also want Mickey Mouse back, because the older programs are more dedicated to himself. Also, the rapid increase of teen sitcoms since the 90's and decline of Saturday morning cartoons in the mid 00's. After the fall of Miley Cyrus' popularity in 2011 and the demand for kid-oriented celebrities, the controversy of Hannah Montana is also a blame to the downfall of the show's popularity. When the format of Disney Channel's programs transitioned in 2008, animated cartoons of original Disney characters were soon a distant memory of the past. The most blamed reason for Hannah Montana conflict is comments from YouTube saying, "Walt Disney is rolling over in his grave due to the programs forced to this generation". Controversies in popular culture References from Uncyclopedia The series focuses on Miley Stewart, who lives a double life as an average teenage girl at school during the day, and a famous neo-Nazi folk singer at night, called Hannah Montana - concealing her real identity from the public other than her close friends and family. She was previously called "Hannah California", but this was changed by her father because California "wasn't white enough". Onion News Network In 2008, the Onion News Network predicted on a news report online that Miley Cyrus and Hannah Montana would be drained dry of entertainment values by 2013. In reality, it seemed true but was thought to be an insult to her. YouTube Many former Disney fans hate Hannah Montana mainly due to her nature described as "stupid and creepy". Some videos of boys and girls ranting about her were posted on YouTube before, and some of them were strong opinions. See also * Hannah Montana (character) * Miley Cyrus * Miley Stewart * Disney Channel The End ©2019 Iannielli Legend Wiki. ©2019 Iannielli Legend Productions.